Wrong Number
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Berawal dari sebuah undangan pernikahan berakhir dengan sebuah telepon salah sambung, Cagalli menemukan sosok seorang pria misterius yang berhasil membuatnya nyaman dan bahagia. Meski dia tidak tahu siapa namanya. One-shot.


_I know, seharusny saia melanjutkan 2 fics on-going saia, but then again, selalu ada ide baru *face-wall*. Anyway, ide fic ini tercetus ketika saia menonton film thailand 30+ single on sale, di mana ada scene tokoh utama wanitany mabuk dan menelepon pacar yang mencampakkanny, tetapi dy salah sambung. Atau kalau di filmny, nomor itu ternyata udah jadi milik orang lain._

_And voila, here's that fruit of my thought about that scene. Saia juga lagi kepengen nyiksa Athrun, khihihihi, plus masih cinta sama pairing Cagalli X Rey  
_

_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, kalau milik saia pasti udah saia ubah endingny! Dan film 30+ Single on sale juga bukan punya saia, sayangny..._

* * *

Seharusnya Cagalli tahu hubungan jarak jauh bukan keahliannya, tetapi dia percaya. Cinta pertamanya, pria yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya, yang selalu ada dalam pikirannya selama lima tahun belakangan ini. Pria yang ingin dia lihat ketika terbangun di pagi hari, orang terakhir yang ingin dia lihat sebelum pergi ke dunia mimpi. Tetapi semua impian itu musnah ketika pria itu kembali dari PLANT, membawa undangan pernikahan. Apakah baginya hubungan jarak jauh lima tahun itu tidak berarti, atau Cagalli yang terlalu berharap banyak kepadanya? Kepada pria yang sangat dia cintai, Athrun Zala?

Cagalli tidak mau membahas masalah itu lebih panjang lagi, dia hanya menyobek undangan itu di hadapan Athrun dan menyiram pria itu dengan kopi panas. Semoga saja wajah Athrun tidak apa-apa, _hell _apa pedulinya?! Malah seharusnya dia menyiram satu teko kopi plus teh bahkan kalau perlu air keras ke wajah Athrun karena telah mematahkan hatinya, menikah dengan orang lain, sementara dia di Orb setia menunggu kepulangan Athrun! Dan sekarang, di sinilah Cagalli berada ; Phantom Messiah, sebuah bar terkenal di Orb. Entah sudah berapa lama dia di sini, berapa botol minuman keras yang telah dia habiskan, teman-temannya yang datang untuk melihat kondisi Cagalli setelah mengetahui berita pernikahan Athrun. Cagalli sempat terkejut ketika Lacus, Lunamaria dan Miriallia datang dan berusaha membujuk Cagalli untuk berhenti minum.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"Cagalli bertanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya tidak jelas. Membuat Lacus geleng-geleng, Lunamaria menutup hidungnya karena napas Cagalli bau alkohol dan Miriallia merapikan meja berbentuk bundar di depan Cagalli yang penuh dengan kulit kacang dan botol minuman.

"Kami sudah dengar tentang pernikahan Athrun," Lunamaria duduk di sebelah Cagalli. Miriallia pergi ke konter untuk memesan minuman untuknya, Lunamaria dan Lacus.

"Kira langsung pergi ke rumah Athrun begitu mendapat teleponmu." Lacus membuka jaket hitamnya dan menaruhnya di belakang kursi. "Semoga dia tidak masuk rumah sakit. Aku turut berduka cita untuk calon istrinya, aku yakin Kira akan menerornya sebelum Cagalli menyuruhnya berhenti." Lacus berkata kepada Lunamaria, disambut dengan tawa khas gadis berambut merah violet itu.

"Apa pun yang terjadi," Miriallia datang membawa tiga kelas kecil dan satu botol minum. "Athrun akan kehilangan perempuan sehebat Cagalli. Itu yang pasti!"

Cagalli tidak bicara apa-apa dan kembali menuang minuman untuknya sendiri. Matanya tidak sengaja melihat televisi yang tengah menyiarkan siaran mengenai acara tunangan Athrun dengan Meer Campbell, perempuan yang _beruntung_. Seketika itu suara tangis Cagalli pecah, membuat tiga teman perempuannya mematung dan seluruh mata pengunjung terarah kepada mereka.

"Hei, matikan tv itu!" Lunamaria berteriak.

Dengan cepat salah satu bartender memindahkan saluran televisi dan meminta maaf, meski dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus minta maaf. Ya, dia tahu banyak perempuan yang patah hati ketika mengetahui Athrun telah memiliki tunangan. Sebagai pria lajang yang paling diincar dan diidolakan tentu saja membuat para perempuan menangis darah hari ini.

Cagalli berusaha bangun, dan nyaris terjatuh jika Lacus tidak menahannya. "Kau mau ke mana?"

"Kamar mandi," jawab Cagalli dengan suara serak. Dia berjalan sempoyongan ke kamar mandi setelah mengatakan kepada Lacus bahwa dia bisa sendiri.

Untunglah toilet tidak penuh, dia tidak mau melihat tatapan orang-orang yang melihatnya dalam kondisi mabuk dan mata merah karena habis menangis. Dia benar-benar mempertaruhkan nama baiknya dan nama baik keluarganya. Tapi dia tidak peduli dengan semua itu malam ini, hanya ada satu yang menjadi masalah, Athrun. Rasa cinta dalam hatinya mulai berubah menjadi benci. Dia setuju dengan kalimat 'cinta dan benci itu beda tipis'. Jika selama ini orang mengalami benci jadi cinta, mungkin Cagalli sebaliknya. Setelah masuk ke salah satu bilik toilet, dia menangis. Menangis sekencang-kencangnya, melepaskan seluruh amarah yang tampaknya tidak selesai-selesai. Tapi dia belum puas, dengan tangan gemetar dia mengambil telepon genggam miliknya dari saku celana jeans yang ia kenakan dan menekan papan tombol di layar teleponnya. Dia hafal nomor Athrun, tidak perlu dia simpan segala. Dia menunggu dengan tidak sabar, dan begitu nada telepon diangkat terdengar...

"KAU , ATHRUN ZALA, adalah pria menyebalkan yang kurang ajar! Lima tahun aku menunggumu, menolak ajakan untuk kencan dengan pria lain karena aku sudah BERPACARAN jarak jauh denganmu! Lima tahun, aku membayangkan apa yang akan kita lakukan begitu kau pulang dari PLANT. Menerka-nerka bagaimana kau akan melamarku nanti! Dan kau..." Cagalli berhenti bicara, tangis kembali menguasi dirinya. Tidak ada suara dari ujung sana, hanya terdengar suara tangis Cagalli dan suara bisik-bisik pengguna toilet yang penasaran dengan suara tangis Cagalli. "Mencampakkanku begitu saja, seolah hubungan lima tahun ini tidak berarti apa-apa untukmu..."

Sekali lagi hanya tangis Cagalli yang menggema di kamar mandi ini, Cagalli berusaha mengurangi suaranya dengan menutup mulutnya menggunakan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanannya yang gemetaran memengang telepon selulernya. Akhirnya ada jawaban dari ujung sana.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya kau salah menelepon orang." Mata Cagalli membesar, dengan cepat dia melihat nomor telepon yang dia panggi dan ternyata benar! Dia salah menekan nomor terakhir. Demi Haumea, bagaimana mungkin?! Sebelum Cagalli sempat meminta maaf, suara si pria kembali terdengar. "Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Menelepon seseorang ketika mabuk itu wajar, malah itu tindakan berani. Hanya saja, jangan mengendarai kendaraan saat kau mabuk. Ok?"

Mulut Cagalli terbuka lebar, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Pria ini, dengan suara penuh perhatian dan khawatir memaklumi omongan kacau Cagalli yang sebetulnya bukan untuk dirinya, dan pria misterius ini malah mengingatkan Cagalli untuk tidak mengendarai kendaraan saat mabuk? Pria baik macam apa yang telah bernasib sial mendengar ocehan salah sambung di tengah – coret – pagi-pagi buta seperti ini? Cagalli tidak menjawab hingga pria itu kembali bertanya. Dan Cagalli hanya bisa menjawab iya dengan suara serak.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Cagali terbangun ketika mendengar suara dering telepon dari ruang kerjanya yang menyambung dengan kamar tidurnya, kemudian suara telepon selulernya dan kembali lagi ke telepon di apartemennya. Cagalli mengerang, berusaha menggerakan tangannya untuk meraih meja kecil yang berada di dekat kasurnya, tetapi berakhir dengan tubuhnya terjatuh ke bawah. "Siaaaaaal," keluh perempuan berusia dua puluh lima ini. Matanya sudah terbuka terima kasih kepada lantai kayunya. Telepon genggam berhasil dia temukan, ada sepuluh pesan dan tiga puluh panggilan tidak terjawab. Cagalli memutar bola matanya, dia tahu siapa pelakunya. Sepuluh panggilan tidak terjawab merupakan dari ayah angkatnya, Uzumi Nara Athha, lima belas dari Kira Yamato, kakak kandungnya, tiga masing-masing dari Lacus, Lunamaria dan Miriallia. Dan dua telepon dari sekretarisnya.

Seharusnya Cagalli ada pertemuan dengan pemilik restoran yang ingin membuka cabang di hotel yang dipimpin Cagalli, Kusanagi Palace. Sambil memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk diberikan kepada orang tersebut mengenai kenapa pertemuan hari ini batal, dia membuka kotak masuk, dan melihat SMS dari Kira, ayahnya, bibi Caridad – ibu angkat Kira – sekretarisnya dan yang terakhir dari nomor tidak dikenal. Sebentar, nomornya familier, hanya saja... ada sesuatu yang aneh. Maka pesan itu yang pertama kali dibaca oleh Cagalli.

_From : 941810873417_

_Hai, bagaimana kabarmu pagi ini? Semoga kau mengikuti saranku semalam dan tidak menyupir sendiri. Kau, memiliki mobil kan? Atau motor? Aku sangat berharap kau pulang naik taksi, atau dijemput temanmu. Karena aku sangat khawatir denganmu. Dalam kondisi sadar saja para perempuan sering menjadi target kejahatan, bagaimana dalam kondisi mabuk?_

Cagalli tersenyum. Baru kali ini, dia tersenyum ketika mendapat SMS dari orang yang tidak dia kenal. Hah, bahkan Athrun tidak mau bersusah-susah untuk menelepon atau mengirim SMS kepada Cagalli setelah kemarin sore dia memberikan undangan itu kepada Cagalli. Dia duduk di lantai dengan punggung menyandar ke tempat tidur dan dia mulai mengetik SMS balasan.

_To : 941810873417_

_Kabarku baik-baik saja, terima kasih telah bertanya tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati. Kau tahu, untuk ukuran orang asing yang dibentak-bentak olehku saat mabuk, kau cukup baik. Apa kau seorang penjahat yang mengincar perempuan patah hati? Terima kasih untuk saranmu semalam, aku tidak pulang membawa mobil sendiri. Aku pikir temanku yang membawaku pulang dari bar._

Cagalli baru selesai membalas SMS dari keluarganya ketika ada pesan baru masuk, senyum di bibirnya melebar saat dia melihat siapa pengirimnya.

_From : 941810873417_

_Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati?_ _Bolehkah aku memintamu untuk menggantinya? Karena itu terdengar norak. Dan tidak, aku bukan penjahat yang mengincar perempuan yang patah hati. Aku pernah berada di posisimu, hanya saja aku tidak pernah salah sambung :)_–

Cagalli tersenyum, selama enam tahun berpacaran dengan Athrun, tidak pernah sekali pun pria itu mengirim wajah senyum kepada Cagalli.

_hanya saja aku tidak pernah salah sambung :)_. _Kau pikir? Tolong jangan katakan kau terlalu mabuk untuk ingat siapa yang membawamu keluar dari bar itu! Demi Haumea, kau tidak sedang diculik kan?_

Dan sekarang Cagalli tertawa. Dia merasa nyaman dan senang hanya dengan membaca SMS dari pria ini. Kira-kira siapa dia? Nama pria-pria yang pernah mendekati Cagalli dalam kurun waktu enam tahun melintas dalam pikirannya. Vino Dupre, mekanik langganan keluarga Athha dan Yamato ini memang sering menggoda Cagalli, tapi rasanya dia bukan tipe yang akan mengirim pesan semacam ini. Namanya langsung dicoret dari daftar. Yang kedua ada Auel Neider, tetapi dia kekasih Meyrin Hawke, adik kandung dari Lunamaria Hawke–sahabat baik Cagalli. Auel memang supel dan ramah, tetapi SMS seperti ini, bukan Auel. Si bocah – karena sikapnya yang kekanakan dia dipanggil bocah–berambut biru dicoret. Ada Shinn Asuka, dia memang baru menyerah untuk merebut hati Cagalli dua tahun silam. Tapi Cagalli yakin rasa cinta Shinn kepadanya sudah berkurang, dan perhatian sang _drummer _itu sekarang sepenuhnya sudah tertuju untuk Lunamaria Hawke. Dan yang terakhir, ya Tuhan, Cagalli tidak percaya bahwa nama orang ini akan melintas dalam benaknya! Yuuna Roma Seiran. Pria berambut ungu yang, ugh, Cagalli tidak mempermasalahkan rambut ungunya, tetapi sikapnya yang sangat menyebalkan! Auel memang sering bertingkah seperti anak kecil, tapi dia tahu kapan untuk bersikap serius dan bertanggung jawab. Sedangkan Yuuna, hah, dia tidak tahu apa itu tanggung jawab! Dan pria sejenis ini mau diberi kepercayaan untuk memimpin sebuah perusahaan? Cagalli hanya menggeleng-geleng dan mencoret nama Yuuna dari daftarnya. Sebuah telepon membuat Cagalli tersadar.

"Ya, halo?"

"Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Tubuh Cagalli menjadi kaku saat mendengar suara pria itu. "Uh, kau sudah sadar kan?"

Cagalli mengangguk meski pria itu tidak bisa melihat. "Ya, uh, terima kasih untuk yang semalam. Tolong maafkan aku karena telah memarahimu, padahal kau tidak salah apa-apa. Ugh, bahkan kita tidak saling kenal!" Cagalli tertawa gugup.

"Hei, sudah aku katakan tidak apa-apa. Aku pernah berada dalam situasi yang sama."

Cagalli mulai menyukai suara pria ini. Dalam dan damai, itulah kesan yang Cagalli dapat dari suaranya saja. "Kau, pernah dicampakkan seseorang?" dia bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak," jawabnya dengan suara rendah. "seseorang yang aku sayang menangis setelah dicampakkan oleh pria yang dia cintai."

Cagalli menelan ludah. "Ibumu?"

"Ya. Ternyata ayahku lebih memilih wanita lain dibandingkan keluarganya sendiri." Ada jeda cukup lama hingga suara tawa pria itu terdengar. "Aneh, padahal kita tidak kenal satu sama lain. Tapi aku sudah menceritakan masalah keluargaku kepadamu."

"Mungkin karena kita tidak saling kenal," Cagalli menegakkan punggungnya. "kau tidak perlu merasa tidak nyaman dengan segala macam penilaian yang akan aku berikan kepadaku. Oh dan sebagai catatan, aku tidak melakukan itu."

"Terima kasih." Cagalli tahu bahwa orang itu tulus mengatakannya, membuat hati Cagalli menghangat.

"Sama-sama." Suara telepon apartemen Cagalli membuatnya menggeram marah, sementara pria di ujung sana tertawa.

"Ada panggilan dinas atau semacamnya?"

"Ada pasukan yang harus aku pimpin," Cagalli tertawa dan begitu pula dengan pria itu. "sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Sama-sama. Dan selamat memimpin pasukanmu." Telepon diujung sana ditutup. Cagalli mendekap telepon selulernya di dekat dadanya, hingga dia teringat bahwa dia belum menanyakan siapa nama pria misterius itu! Tetapi untuk sementara, Cagalli memiliki nama yang cocok...

_Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati_

Dia tersenyum selesai mengetiknya.

_Simpan kontak?_

_Ya_

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Untungnya sang pemilik restoran mau menerima alasan Cagalli, yaitu sakit. Ya, itu memang alasan yang paling bisa diterima dan hei, Cagalli tidak bohong, dia _memang_ sakit. Dia hanya tidak mengatakan apa yang membuatnya sakit. Tiga minggu lagi akan diadakan rapat untuk mengganti rapat yang tidak terlaksana, sebab si pemilik restoran harus kembali ke Kerajaan Skandinavia untuk mengurus restorannya. Sudah empat hari semenjak Athrun memberi kabar atas pernikahannya dengan Meer, dan belum pernah pria itu berusaha untuk menghubungi Cagalli. Dalam hati dia bersyukur, dia belum siap untuk berhadapan atau berbicara atau bahkan berhubungan hanya dengan SMS atau surat elektronik! Entah sejak kapan nyali Cagalli menciut.

Dia sedang duduk di taman tidak jauh dari kantornya untuk menikmati makan siang. Dia bosan dengan makanan hotelnya yang hanya berjarak tiga blok dari kantor pemasarannya, atau makanan mahal lainnya yang biasa harus dia konsumsi jika menjamu tamu. Sekarang Cagalli tengah menyantap mie berkuah yang katanya paling enak di Orb. Kapan terakhir kali dia makan mie? Lima tahun enam bulan yang lalu, ketika dia baru setengah tahun berpacaran dengan Athrun. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa dia tidak suka makan mie, dan sangat tidak ingin jika pacarnya makan. Cagalli akhirnya harus mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada makanan yang menjadi santapan sehari-harinya ketika dia kuliah dulu. Walau ayahnya memiliki perusahaan minyak, Cagalli tidak mau menghambur-hamburkan uang. Keluarganya setuju untuk membangun sebuah yayasan dan untuk membangun sebuah yayas dibutuhkan uang yang tidak sedikit. Nama yayasan itu adalah Hibiki Foundation. Hibiki adalah nama keluarga orang tua kandung Cagalli dan Kira, mereka adalah ilmuwan yang handal, tetapi sayangnya tewas karena kecelakaan saat bekerja. Nama Hibiki diambil untuk menghormati mereka.

Kuah mie tersebut diminum sampai habis oleh Cagalli, dia mengeluarkan erangan puas. Rasa kuahnya sangat nikmat, atau ini karena dia sudah lama tidak makan mie sehingga tidak dapat membedakan mana mie yang enak dan mana yang tidak?

"Mie di sini memang enak." kata seseorang dari belakang Cagalli. Perempuan pirang ini langsung menoleh, dan dia melihat sosok seorang pria berambut pirang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Mata sebelah kanan pria itu tertutup oleh rambut.

"Ya, aku seperti menemukan sebuah oase di tengah padang pasir." Cagalli tertawa sebelum meminum air. "Kau suka mie?"

Belum sempat pria itu menjawab, si pemilik kedai menyapanya. "Halo bos! Apa kabar?!"

Pria itu tersenyum, dan perlu Cagalli akui senyumnya sangat menawan. Siapa sangka wajah misterius seperti itu bisa memiliki senyum menarik seperti ini? Pria itu meminta izin kepada Cagalli untuk menghampiri sang pemilik kedai, dan memangnya siapa Cagalli jika dia menahan si pria pirang?

"Hei, kau Cagalli Yula Athha kan?"

Cagalli memutar bola matanya saat mendengar seseorang menyebut nama lengkapnya. Siapa yang melakukannya? Mulut Cagalli terjatuh ke bawah saat melihat sosok Meer Campbell berdiri di belakangnya. Rambut hitam keabu-abuannya bergerak tertiup angin. Dia mengenakan sebuah gaun merah _backless_ yang panjangnya hanya sampai paha dan sebuah _stiletto__ heel __warna hijau, dan tangannya penuh dengan kantung belanjaan. Ya, seseorang pasti sedang __sangat __sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan. _"Apa yang kau mau?"

Meer menatap Cagalli dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Pantas saja Athrun mencampakkanmu! Kau, makan mie di pinggir jalan seperti ini! Tidak pantas!"

"HEI!" Cagalli berdiri, meski perempuan di depannya menggunakan sepatu dengan hak tinggi, entah kenapa sekarang yang terlihat bahwa Cagalli yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Athrun tidak mencampakkanku hanya karena ini, dan..." Cagalli nyaris menangis jika saja suara pria berambut pirang itu membuat kedua perempuan yang tengah berdebat itu terkejut.

"Sayang, ada apa?"

Kepala Cagalli berputar untuk dengan cepat dan melihat wajah pria itu. Cemas dan khawatir terpatri di wajah putih pucatnya. Sebentar, bukannya dia tadi memanggil Cagalli dengan panggilan, sayang? Apa-apaan... Belum sempat Cagalli bereaksi, sebuah tangan kekar telah melingkar di pinggangnya dan tubuhnya ditarik dalam dekap hangat si pria pirang. "Anda memiliki urusan dengan kekasih saya, nona?"

Mulut Meer mengering, dia menggeleng dan segera berlari meninggalkan Cagalli dan pria pirang itu. Suasana sunyi hingga Cagalli berbicara. "Um, kau bisa melepaskan rangkulanmu sekarang."

"Oh, maaf." ujarnya gugup. Dia menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Uh, maaf, bukan bermaksud tidak sopan, tetapi aku mendengar percakapan kalian. Dan, aku melihat kau nyaris menangis. Jadi..."

"Terima kasih," Cagalli memotong penjelasan pria itu. "Sungguh, jika kau tidak datang, aku mungkin akan menangis. Dan dia akan senang."

Dia mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti. Aku pernah dalam situasi yang sama."

Rasanya kalimat itu terdengar sangat familier, di mana dan kapan perempuan kelahiran 18 May ini pernah mendengarnya? "Kau pernah bertemu dengan calon suami mantan pacarmu?"

"Bukan. Tapi wanita yang merebut ayahku dari ibuku datang ke rumah kami dan dia menghina ibuku. Dan aku langsung menolongnya dengan melempar tepung ke wajah wanita itu," pria pirang tertawa, suara tawanya terdengar menyenangkan.

Lagi, rasanya percakapan ini terdengar sangat familier. Tapi Cagalli lupa di mana dia pernah mendengarnya, atau mungkin ini kalimat dari sebuah film atau novel yang dia baca? "Terima kasih."

Cagalli mendapat satu anggukan sebagai jawaban sebelum pria itu pergi meninggalkan Cagalli sendirian, masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Seharusnya Cagalli marah dengan sikap pria ini, tetapi Cagalli malah merasa sebaliknya. Dan lagipula, pria itu telah menolong Meer, jika tidak, pasti perempuan itu sudah terbaring di rumah sakit sekarang.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Langit malam terlihat bersih setelah hujan sempat mengguyur dari sore tadi. Bintang-bintang dan bulan purnama keluar dari tempat persembunyian, menghiasi langit hitam yang sepi. Beberapa manusia yang melihat ke langit senang karena awan kelabu sudah tidak terlihat, ada juga yang berharap jika hujan tidak akan turun lagi, dan di antara manusia lainnya ada yang melihat langit hanya sekedar untuk, melihat. Mengagumi keindahan langit malam, sesuatu yang mungkin jarang dilakukan. Tetapi ini adalah salah satu rutinitas Cagalli setiap kali dia punya waktu luang di malam hari dan langit sangat bersih serta penuh dengan bintang. Sayangnya sekarang polusi udara sudah sangat tinggi, terkadang langit akan sangat kotor sehingga tidak terlihat binatng. Cagalli mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk segera membuat yayasan tersebut, sebab di Orb belum ada yayasan yang bergerak di bidang lingkungan,_ heck _mungkin di bidang lainnya. Yayasan bukan prospek bisnis yang menyenangkan, oleh sebab itu sangat sedikit jumlahnya.

Seminggu semenjak pertemuannya dengan Meer di kedai mie, dan untungnya calon suami-istri itu tidak mengganggu hidup Cagalli lagi. Argh, kapan mereka akan benar-benar keluar dari hidup Cagalli? Selama masih ada cinta, tidak, ini bukan cinta! Dia sudah tidak cinta lagi kepada Athrun! Cagalli mengembuskan napas sambil menatap langit malam yang menaunginya. Nada dering dari telepon selulernya membuyarkan lamunannya, sebuah pesan singkat dari Kira yang menanyakan apakah Cagalli akan pergi ke konser amal Lacus atau tidak. Sebetulnya dia tidak ingin datang, pergi ke acara-acara formal seperti itu (karena Cagalli harus mengenakan gaun) tapi dia tidak mau mengecewakan Kira.

Memori pesan Cagalli sudah penuh, mau tidak mau dia harus menghapus pesan-pesan yang tidak penting. Dan saat itulah dia melihat pesan dari 'Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati', Cagalli tertawa di balik tangannya. Dia nyaris melupakan pria misterius ini, bahkan dia belum tahu siapa namanya! Tapi akan aneh rasanya jika tiba-tiba dia menanyakan namanya, Cagalli harus menemukan topik yang lain.

_To : Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati_

_Apa kabarmu, tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati? Tolong jangan katakan bahwa sekarang kau yang mabuk?_

Cagalli mengaduk kopi hitamnya yang masih mengeluarkan uap, tidak butuh waktu lama bagi SMS masuk.

_From : Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati_

_Halo, nona-salah-sambung. Kabarku baik-baik saja, terima kasih telah bertanya. Tenang, aku tidak mabuk saat ini. Apakah kau mabuk?_

Nona-salah-sambung? Sungguh? Apakah itu nama terbaik yang bisa diberikan? Tapi coba lihat Cagalli sendiri, nampaknya mereka sama-sama buruk dalam departemen pemberian nama.

_To : Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati_

_Jika meminum kopi tanpa gula bisa membuatmu mabuk, berarti jawabannya adalah iya. Hei, aku sudah tahu siapa yang membawaku pulang dari bar. Sahabatku, bukan penculik atau pria mesum._

_From : Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati_

_Syukurlah, aku tidak mau mendengarmu diculik oleh seorang bapak-bapak mesum yang, yah, kau tahu kan? Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang?_

Cagalli tersenyum, Athrun tidak pernah bertanya seperti itu. Sebab setiap kali mereka mengirim pesan, si penerima sedang tertidur atau sibuk. Percakapan yang mereka lakukan hanya terjadi satu arah, bukan yang seperti ini. Pesan yang mereka kirim langsung dibalas.

_To : Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati_

_Selain ber-SMS-an denganmu dan meminum kopi? Aku tengah mengamati langit malam. Hei, kau di mana sekarang? Apa kau bisa melihat langit sekarang? Sangat bersih dan jernih._

Cagalli melihat ke atas, tidak dapat membendung senyumnya.

_From : Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati_

_Hei, aku tidak tahu seorang pemimpin pasukan memiliki sisi sensitif seperti ini. Memandangi langit malam._

Cagalli tertawa, ya dia juga bingung. Sejak kapan dia jadi suka melihat langit malam?

_Aku sedang di pesawat menuju Orb sekarang. Ya, kau benar. Langit sangat bersih dan jernih, aku bisa melihat bulan purnama yang bulat penuh itu. Mengingatkanku dengan bakpao. Bukan bermaksud untuk merusak imajinasi romantismu..._

Cagalli tertawa. Yah, dia memang benar. Malam ini bulan sangat bundar, dan memang mirip dengan bakpao. Dan waow, apakah pria ini orang kaya? Tidak mungkin jika dia naik pesawat komersil dan bisa membalas pesan Cagalli. Hanya di pesawat yang telah dimodifikasi yang bisa mengirim dan menerima pesan singkat tanpa mengganggu perlengkapan pesawat, dan sangat tidak mungkin jika layanan penerbangan biasa menggunakan pesawat seperti itu. Jadi itu adalah pesawat pribadi, sebab keluarga Cagalli memiliki satu.

_To : Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati_

_Waaaaow, apakah kau orang kaya? Kau punya pesawat sendiri?_

_From : Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati_

_Sial, seharusnya aku tidak bilang begitu. Keluargaku memang kaya, tetapi aku tidak._

_To : Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati_

_Ah, berusaha untuk rendah diri. Aku suka itu :)_

Cagalli menggeleng. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang mau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sang tuan misterius yang baik hati ini nampaknya cukup menarik.

_From : Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati_

_Hei, akhirnya aku mendapatkan wajah senyum darimu :). Oh, aku harus pergi. Besok hari besar, aku harus bersiap-siap._

_To : Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati_

_Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat suka dengan wajah senyum. Ingatkan aku untuk memberikan wajah senyum lebih sering kepadamu dari sekarang. Dan semoga sukses untuk besok, apa pun yang kau lakukan :)._

Sekali lagi Cagalli lupa untuk menanyakan nama pria itu.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Inilah alasan kedua kenapa Cagalli tidak mau pergi ke acara formal, terlalu banyak orang yang mengenalnya dan tahu tentang kehidupannya. Tahu kehidupan dengan mengetahui isi hati itu beda bagi Cagalli, dan yang diketahui oleh para _p__aparazzi_ adalah kehidupannya, bukan hatinya. Tetapi itulah masalahnya, karena tidak tahu, mereka membuat cerita seolah mereka tahu Cagalli luar dan dalam. Ditambah makin gencarnya berita tentang pernikahan Athrun dengan Meer. Dia tidak bertingkah atau berusaha menghentikan pernikahan mereka. Jika keduanya memang saling mencintai, kenapa tidak? Yang dia inginkan hanya penjelasan dari Athrun, tetapi nampaknya pria itu tidak mau membuang barang satu detik yang dia miliki untuk menjelaskan kepada Cagalli atas semua ini. Apakah pria berambut biru tua itu sudah lupa berapa waktu yang telah Cagalli berikan untuknya.

_Pasangan __bahagia __itu berjalan memasuki aula, membuat ruangan ini dibanjiri dengan kilatan dari kamera, paling tidak luka tinju yang dibuat oleh Kira sudah tidak nampak lagi di wajah Athrun. Cagalli mendengus kesal hingga Lunamaria dan Miriallia menarik kedua lengan Cagalli dan memaksanya untuk masuk karena acaranya sudah mau mulai._

"Aku dengar pianis yang akan mengiringi Lacus malam ini tampan..." Lunamaria sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, atau memang kalimatnya sudah selesai?

Cagalli memutar bola matanya bosan. "Lalu?"

"Mungkin kau mau berkenalan dengannya?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng dan menyuruh Lunamaria untuk berhenti bicara karena tirai telah diangkat, memperlihatkan sosok Lacus dalam balutan gaun warna merah muda dengan bagian bawahnya sedikit mengembang. Cagalli nyaris berteriak saat melihat sosok si pianis, dia adalah pria berambut pirang yang dia temui di kedai mie waktu itu. Demi Haumea, dunia ternyata sangat kecil! Cagalli menarik kembali kata-katanya, dia mau berkenalan dengan pianis ini!

Gemuruh tepuk tangan menggema di aula, beberapa melakukan _standing_ _applause _hingga semuanya berdiri untuk memberi penghormatan. Bisa dikatakan ini adalah konser Lacus yang paling terbaik sejauh ini. Saat Lacus memperkenalkan krunya, mulut Cagalli terbuka lebar saat mengetahui nama si pianis. Dia adalah Rey Za Burrel, pemilik restoran Genesis. Pemilik restoran yang dua minggu lalu tidak jadi melakukan pertemuan dengan pihak hotel karena Cagalli mabuk!

Malu-malu, Cagalli mendekati Rey yang baru selesai berbincang dengan seseorang. "Sayangnya di sini tidak ada mie."

Rey tertawa. "Kau benar." Dia tersenyum saat menyadari sinar mata Cagalli yang familier. "Kemarin kita belum sempat perkenalan secara formal," ia mengulurkan tangannya "Rey Za Burrel, tapi silahkan panggil saya Rey."

"Cagalli Yula Athha, tapi silahkan panggil aku Cagalli." Cagalli melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan Rey. "Mungkin ini terdengar aneh, tapi aku baru tahu bahwa kau adalah pemilik restoran Genesis. Restoran yang ingin membuka cabang di hotelku."

Keduanya tertawa canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga baru tahu siapa kau." Rey menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita anggap kita sudah impas? Toh kita sama-sama tidak tahu siapa kita kemarin."

"Setuju." Cagalli tersenyum lebar. Dia bisa melihat Lunamaria dan Miriallia berdiri di belakang Rey dan keduanya terkekeh senang. Dia mengingatkan diri sendiri untuk menjelaskan kepada sahabatnya itu kalau dia bertemu dengan Rey bukan karena dia ingin mendekatinya atau apa, dia hanya ingin berterima kasih. "Ah ya, dan terima kasih, untuk waktu itu."

Rey tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Senang bisa membantumu."

Kilatan cahaya kamera membuat keduanya langsung melindungi wajah mereka menggunakan tangan. "Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?"

"Aku dengar Rey adalah alasan putusnya hubunganmu dengan Atrhun. Benarkah begitu?"

"Kenapa kalian tidak pernah mengungkapkan hubungan kalian ke pulik?"

Cagalli ingin menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan barusan, tetapi tangan Rey yang sudah berada di pinggangnya membuat seluruh kata-kata yang sudah di ujung lidahnya musnah. Pria bermata abu-abu itu berjalan di depan Cagalli sambil menghalangi para_ p__aparazzi__untuk mendapatkan fotonya dengan cara merangkul Cagalli dan menuntunnya menembus lautan __p__aparazzi__. Dari balik tubuh Rey yang melindunginya, Cagalli sempat melihat Meer dan Athrun berdiri di dekat pintu keluar. Meer tersenyum penuh kemenangan, sementara Athrun, Cagalli tidak bisa menebak emosi apa yang teraptri di wajah pria itu. Satu hal yang bisa Cagalli lihat, itu bukan ekspresi yang bersahabat._

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

Pagi yang mendung dan dingin, cuaca yang enak untuk tetap meringkuk di balik selimut. Tapi di sinilah Cagalli berada, di sebuah cafe tengah menunggu pesanannya diantar dan tiga sahabatnya untuk menginterogasinya. Tangannya memegang erat mug panas tersebut, tubuhnya butuh kehangatan dan saat ini hanya mug tersebut yang bisa memberikannya. Dia benar-benar harus membuat ketiga temannya membayar untuk semua ini. Padahal jam sepuluh nati dia ada rapat dengan Rey, lagi, dan dia tidak mau jika rapat ini tertunda lagi. Apalagi setelah tadi malam Rey mengantarnya pulang ke tempatnya, tenang tidak sampai depan pintu unit apartemennya di lantai sepuluh kok, hanya sampai di lobi saja.

Suara bel berdencing membuat Cagalli melihat ke arah pintu masuk dan tersenyum lega saat melihat ketiga sahabatnya sudah datang. Di meja Cagalli pesanan sudah lengkap, mereka sudah terlalu sering mampir ke cafe ini, sehingga hampir seluruh _barista_ tahu apa pesanan mereka. Mochacino untuk Lunamaria, Cafe Latte untuk Miriallia dan Green Tea untuk Lacus, sementara Cagalli seperti biasa, kopi hitam tanpa gula. Baginya gula bisa merusak konsentrasi dan membuat cepat mengantuk, dan Cagalli tidak ingin hal itu.

"Sekarang, ceritakan kepada kami." Miriallia mengambil mug berisi minumannya, dia bersenandung senang saat merasakan perpindahan hawa panas dari mug ke tangan dinginnya.

"Rey mengantarku sampai lobi, selama perjalanan kami tidak melakukan apa pun dan tidak bicara. Aku terlalu kesal dengan para _p__aparazzi_, sementara Rey aku tidak tahu apa alasannya." Cagalli menjelaskan. Dia sudah melatihnya selama menunggu tadi.

Lacus menggeleng. "Sebelum itu, Cagalli. Para paparazzi bertindak seolah mereka tahu bahwa kalian pernah terlihat bersama, apalagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka."

Cagalli menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, Lunamaria yang duduk di sebelahnya tertawa pelan sambil mengelus-elus punggung Cagalli. "Katakan yang sesungguhnya." Cagalli menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Ok, siangnya aku bertemu dengan Rey di sebuah kedai mie di taman dekat kantorku. Dan Meer," Cagalli memutar bola matanya. "menghampiriku dan mulai membuatku kesal. Rey kemudian datang dan menolongku. Selesai."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Lunamaria.

"Dengan pura-pura menjadi pacarku."

"Aha!" seru ketiganya bersamaan.

"Dengar, saat itu aku tidak tahu siapa dia oke? Jadi tolong, jangan menarik kesimpulan sendiri." Cagalli mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda menyerah.

Sahabat Cagalli hanya mengangguk dan memberikan tatapan 'sungguh?'membuat Cagalli kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja. Kenapa dia setuju untuk bertemu tiga wanita ini?

Setelah melalui interogasi yang panjang dan melelahkan, Cagalli akhirnya dibebaskan oleh tiga wanita itu. Mereka setuju bahwa Cagalli tidak bohong soal hubungannya dengan Rey, dan itu membuat Cagalli berteriak histeris dengan kesimpulan tersebut. Selama dua jam dia mengatakan seperti itu! Nampaknya mereka benar-benar senang menggoda Cagalli. Dan terima kasih atas interogasi kecil mereka, Cagalli nyaris telat ke pertemuannya.

Cagalli melihat seorang pria berambut biru berdiri di depan sebuah gang, tidak jauh dari kantornya. Cagalli hanya kenal satu pria berambut biru. Dia berhenti dan memutuskan untuk masuk melalui pintu belakang kantornya, itu sebelum sang pria berambut biru menyadari keberadaannya.

"Cagalli!"

Sayangnya Cagalli kurang cepat sehingga pria itu berhasil menarik pergelangan tangan Cagalli. "Jangan lari!"

Kesal, Cagalli memutar tubuhnya dan menatap pria di hadapannya dengan penuh kebencian. Satu tamparan mendarat di pipinya."Itu bahkan tidak sesakit hatiku yang kau hancurkan, Athrun!"

"Aku minta maaf karena..."

"Karena apa?!" Potong Cagalli kesal. "Karena kau tidak menganggap apa-apa hubungan lima tahun kita?! Dan kau kembali sambil membawa tunanganmu itu!"

Gigi Athrun bergemeletuk, tangannya masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Cagalli. "Aku sudah katakan aku tidak bisa melakukan hubungan jarak jauh..."

"Kau. Menjawab. Iya. Athrun. Zala!" Cagalli menekan dada Athrun menggunakan jari telunjuknya tiap mengatakan kata demi kata tersebut. "Seharusnya kau mengatakan tidak dengan tegas!"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak kepadamu!"

"HAH! Sungguh?!" teriak Cagalli. "Karena seingatku, kau sering mengatakan tidak, Athrun!" Sekarang mereka benar-benar menjadi tontonan untuk umum, sial sejak kapan Cagalli tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya?

"Hei, ada apa ini?" tanya Rey yang baru tiba. Matanya tertuju kepada pergelangan tangan Cagalli. "Lepaskan dia, bung, dia kesakitan."

"Ini urusanku dengan Cagalli." kata Athrun dengan dingin. "Menjauh, bocah piano!"

"Kalau begitu ini menjadi urusanku," Rey menarik tangan Athrun dari pergelengan Cagalli. "menjauh darinya. Kau pria yang hendak menikah, kau tahu itu?"

"Aku punya urusan yang belum selesai dengannya!" teriak Athrun.

"Bagiku semua urusanmu dengan Cagalli telah usai dihari kau melamar Meer Campbell." Rey menarik Cagalli ke dalam rangkulannya. "Sekarang pergi dari sini, sebelum aku memanggil satpam."

"Masalah kita–"

"Sudah selesai, Athrun." Cagalli bicara dengan suara bergetar. "Selamat tinggal." Dia berjalan sambil menarik tangan Rey, meninggalkan Athrun dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Mereka mengabaikan suara-suara seperti suara lebah dari belakang mereka, Cagalli berjalan sambil menundukkan kepala, genggamannya di tangan Rey semakin erat. Seolah dia seperti anak kecil yang takut kehilangan di tengah kerumunan orang, dan Rey adalah pelindungnya. "Terima kasih, sekali lagi kau menolongku."

Rey hanya mengusap punggung tangan Cagalli menggunakan ibu jarinya. "Sudah aku katakan, tidak apa-apa."

"Terima kasih," gumam Cagalli. Sebulir air mata mengalir di pipi Cagalli.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

"Nampaknya aku tidak akan kecewa jika restoranmu membuka cabang di hotelku," Cagalli menyeka sudut bibirnya menggunakan serbet yang tersedia. "tapi aku harap bahwa hanya aku yang memakan masakanmu."

Rey tertawa sambil membuka botol anggur merah dan menuangkan ke gelas Cagalli. "Kau tidak pernah bertanya. Dan jangan takut, kau orang pertama yang memakan masakanku."

"Sungguh?" Cagalli menaikkan satu alisnya dengan wajah puas. "Apa aku wanita pertama yang kau bawa ke rumahmu?"

"Selain ibuku, iya." Dia tersenyum. "Aku, terlalu sibuk mengurus restoran dan karirku sebagai pianis. Tidak memiliki waktu untuk membawa pulang seorang wanita ke rumahku," mereka berdua menaikkan alis kemudian tertawa. "Maaf, itu terdengar sangat salah. Maksudku, membawa mereka untuk mengajak mereka makan malam, sepertimu saat ini."

Cagalli menyeringai. "Oke, baiklah. Nampaknya kau sangat dekat dengan ibumu yah?"

"Murrue Ramius, dia adalah wanita terhebat yang pernah aku kenal." Rey duduk di hadapan Cagalli. "Ketika aku kecil, ayahku Neo Roanoke meninggalkan kami. Semenjak itu aku hidup berdua dengan ibuku, membangun restoran kami dari nol, hingga seperti sekarang."

Ada perasaan aneh dalam hati Cagalli, tetapi dia tidak tahu apa itu. "Ibumu sangat beruntung karena memiliki anak sepertimu."

"Terima kasih," dia tersenyum.

"Kau mengingatkanku kepada seseorang. Dia nampaknya begitu mencintai ibunya. Seingatku ayahnya juga meninggalkannya dan..." Cagalli berhenti bicara, dia menatap tepat ke manik mata Rey. "Tuan misterius yang baik hati..."

Rey menjatuhkan gelas anggurnya, mulutnya terbuka lebar. "Kau, kau dia? Si nona salah sambung? Yang meneleponku pagi-pagi buta dan..." Pupil mata Rey membesar. "Memaki-maki Athrun Zala! Demi Haumea!"

Keduanya saling tatap cukup lama hingga tawa pecah diantara mereka.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Tiga bulan kemudian..._

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," Cagalli mempersilahkan para dewan direksi untuk keluar dari ruang rapat. Dia memijat-mijat keningnya yang penat saat telepon selulernya bergetar di atas meja yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni tersebut.

_From : Tuan-misterius-yang-baik-hati_

_Hei, aku dengar rapatnya sudah selesai. Temui aku di kedai mie di taman :)_

Cagalli tersenyum. Tiga bulan sudah berlalu semenjak terungkapnya identitas si pria misterius yang mendengarkan ocehan Cagalli saat dia mabuk, dan ternayat pria itu adalah pria yang sama yang telah menyelamatkannya dua kali. Malam ketika keduanya saling tahu identitas masing-masing, mereka tertawa dan bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka tidak sadar? Kenapa butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sadar? Hingga saat ini dia tidak tahu penyebabnya.

Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dia sangat bersyukur karena orang yang dia telepon malam itu adalah Rey. Dan dia bahagia bagaimana semua ini berakhir.

"Kau terlambat, nona salah sambung." Goda Rey tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang dia baca. Nama panggilan mereka masih sering digunakan, meski terkadang hanya untuk menggoda dan itu selalu berhasil.

"Maaf tuan misterius baik hati, aku baru saja selesai rapat." Cagalli membuka jaketnya. "Kau sudah pesan?"

"Ya, aku sudah pesan yang biasa." Rey mendekatkan sebuah gelas dari kertas dan mengeluarkan aroma kopi dari dalamnya.

"Terima kasih," Cagalli menyeruput kopi hitam tanpa gulanya. Dia mengamati strukur wajah Rey yang masih serius membaca koran. Merasa diperhatikan, akhirnya pria pirang itu menatap Cagalli.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bersyukur karena yang mendengarkan ocehanku waktu itu adalah kau, bukan yang lain."

Rey tersenyum, dia mengambil kedua tangan Cagalli dan mengecup buku jarinya. "Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

Keduanya tersenyum dan merasa sangat hangat, meski siang ini mendung dan hujan baru saja selesai mengguyur permukaan bumi dari semalam.


End file.
